If I Didn't Know Better
by freudianprincess
Summary: <html><head></head>My name is Cerys Jones and I am the personal assistant of Mr. Draco Malfoy. Need I say more? Two-Shot. LEMONY.</html>


"Ms. Jones! My office, now!" I jumped in fright at the sound of my boss calling me from his office.

Looking down at the parchment I had been writing on, I saw that, with my flinch, the quill had drawn a mark through several words. I groaned at the thought of having to rewrite the document again. Putting down my quill, I crumpled up the piece of parchment before tossing it in the proper receptacle.

"Ms. Jones, I don't mean at your own leisure!" He called again. I could hear the anger and annoyance in his voice and I knew I would be in trouble this time.

I pushed my chair away from my desk before standing up and straightening out my skirt. If there was anything my boss didn't like, it was an unkempt person. Taking a deep breath, I strode over to the double doors that separated my desk from his office.

"You called, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco Malfoy, Head of the Department of Magical Games sat in his black leather, wing-backed chair behind his desk of deep mahogany. At my address, he looked at me with criticizing silver eyes. He had removed his black blazer that he had strode into the office in this morning and now sat with the sleeves of his Slytherin green dress shirt rolled up.

"How are my documents coming along? Is my rule amendment for the TriWizard Tournament finished yet?" He asked as if he already knew the answer to the question.

"I was just finishing up, but when you..."

"Don't you DARE blame your incompetence on me, girl." He spat at me.

"I'm sorry, sir. What I meant to say was..."

"Don't give me that bullshit. You WERE saying what you meant. Do you take me for a fool?" He cut me off again.

"No, sir." I responded submissively as my gaze fell to the floor.

"I need you to make a few calls for me." Mr. Malfoy said as he slid a piece of parchment with phone numbers on it across the desk toward me.

Ever since Hermione Granger had become Minister of Magic, she had begun to implement muggle elements into the Ministry. This included a telephone system which Mr. Malfoy has refused to learn how to use. He figured that something as 'low class' as using the telephone was better suited for someone of a lower class, such as a muggleborn like me.

"Is there anything else, Mr. Malfoy?" I asked as I took up the numbers from his desk, noticing that the topics of each phone calls were written out next to the numbers.

"That is all. Now get out of my office you stupid girl." He said with a dismissive wave before returning to whatever he had previously been working on.

After the doors to his office clicked closed behind me, I let a breath that I didn't realize I had been holding. Mr. Malfoy was the most unnerving person and each time I left his office I always felt like another piece of my soul had been crushed. Sighing, I looked at the list of contacts in my hand and went over to my desk to begin calling them. Slowly, I had made my way down the list until I was on the last one, Minister Granger.

"Hello?" Came Hermione's voice from the other end of the line.

"Hello, Minister Granger, this is Cerys Jones calling on behalf of Mr. Malfoy." I introduced. While Hermione and I were friends outside of work, Mr. Malfoy never allowed me to address her as such in his office.

"Oh, hello, Cerys! What can I do for you?" Hermione chirped cheerfully.

"Mr. Malfoy was wondering when you will get around to, as he puts it, 'taking his new proposition for broom regulations in League Quidditch seriously'?" I informed her, quoting what he has written down next to her name.

"Perhaps I would take his proposition more seriously if he actually..." she began to rant but I didn't get to hear the rest as I felt a strong hand grip itself into my hair and yank me upward so that I stood. I had not heard Mr. Malfoy exit his office and I wondered how long he had been behind me.

"Ahhh..." I exclaimed in pain, forgetting I was on the phone.

"Is everything alright Cerys?" Hermione asked in concern, taking a moment to break from her rant.

"Er... yes. I just... stubbed my toe. I'm fine." I fibbed as I felt the hand tighten in my hair as it pulled my head back against his chest.

"Alright, if you say so. Like I was saying..." Hermione continued on but my attention was elsewhere.

"Make another noise like that and I will be forced to fire you. If that clear?" His silky voice whispered into my ear.

I nodded with the phone still to my ear while Hermione continued to go with something or other. Mr Malfoy placed a kiss at my neck while he loosened my hair from the twist I had put it in this morning. The feel of his lips against my hot flesh sent a shiver down my spine that caused me to tense backwards which, of course, caused me to push my bum into his crotch.

I could feel Mr. Malfoy's body shaking with laughter. His hands moved down to my hips and pulled them further back into him so I could feel his erection. Each of his fingers dug into my hip bones. I didn't want to admit it, but I didn't _hate_ the feeling.

"How are the TriWizard documents coming along? You told me you were working on them, though it should be Malfoy working on them..." Hermione asked me.

"I..." I started to respond as Mr. Malfoy turned me around forcefully. "I seemed to have made a mistake in them so I need to go back over them."

His hands had left my hips and moved to the top button of my blouse. The evil smirk he had on his face as he slowly undid each button was enough to drive a person crazy. Stopping just after he reached the swell of my bust, he began to nibble on the exposed skin. I bit my tongue trying to keep from making noises. The hands continued to undo buttons until there were none left and the blouse slid easily off my shoulders.

"Cerys? Are you there?" Hermione called from the other end of the phone line when I didn't respond.

"Yes. Yes, I'm here. Mr. Malfoy has just put something on my desk and it distracted me." I lied easily. Well, at least it was a lie until Mr. Malfoy turned me around and pushed me forward so that I was bent over my desk, a hand held my head down so that the phone was pinned between my ear and the desk.

"Anyway, work aside, when are you and your fiancé going to stop by the flat for dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Move from this position and I promise you that you will regret it." Mr. Malfoy whispered in my ear.

I nodded as best as I could from my current position as I responded to Hermione. "Er… I think we were planning on coming by tomorrow evening?"

The hand that was on my head let up as it trailed down my back before joining its match that was busy groping my backside. My breasts that were smashed against my desk were aching but I didn't dare move with Mr. Malfoy's threat hanging in the air.

"Great! I will tell the boys. They will be happy to see you again. I can't wait! It's terrible that we work in the same building but only ever get to talk via phone calls." Hermione said with excitement as the hands slid under my skirt and began to toy with my panties... or lack thereof. I heard a soft groan from behind me.

"I know. It will be nice for everyone to get together again. I really miss..." I didn't get to say the rest of my sentence as, without any warnings, two fingers plunged into my center. I couldn't bite back the groan that escaped my lips as the two fingers began to pump in and out. Biting my lip I turned to see if Mr. Malfoy was angry. Instead, his eyes were full of hunger... I think I would have much preferred his anger at this point.

"Cerys? What was that?" Hermione asked, the concern from earlier back in her tone.

"Nothing I..." Mr. Malfoy's thumb hit the tiny bundle of nerves and I took in a shuddering breath. "I just seem to be very accident... oh... prone." I managed to gasp out.

"Cerys, are you and Mr. Malfoy..." Hermione started but I cut her off when the two fingers inside of me hit the just the right spot and, combined with the pressure the thumb was applying, caused me to come undone with a moan. "OH MY GOD, CERYS! What kind of sick games are you guys playing!?" She exclaimed revolted and then the line went dead.

"She hung up." I told my boss as I replaced the phone in its cradle on my desk.

"Probably for the better." Mr. Malfoy said as he swiped an arm across my desk, knocking everything to the floor, including my framed picture of myself and my fiance.

"Mr. Malfoy, this really isn't appropriate..." I began to say as he turned me back around and lifted me onto the desk, Pushing me so that I was laying down.

"You should have stopped me a long time ago. And by that, I mean before the first time we did this." He said. He was right. If I really wanted to end this, I should have done so a long time ago. "Plus," He added, "you may say you want to stop but your body says otherwise." He dipped his fingers back into my center for emphasis and, when I moaned, he chuckled.

...**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
